STARWARS: Knight of Remnant
by Jag2853
Summary: The fall of the republic has decimated the Jedi Order. One lone Palawan managed to escape in a secret R 'n D project created by the Jedi. He wakes up far beyond the galactic rim, on the world of Remnant. Years later he's become no more then a petty thief, Until he is found by professor ozpin. Fate has set him on a collision course with vengeance, and ultimately his destiny.


PROLOGUE.

Run. Dodge. Hide. That's all I can do. That's all any of us can do. Against this many clones not even the greatest of Jedi masters could survive. Except master Harthow, my master. He'll come in at any second and save the day. Then the council and the republic will recognize just how great he truly is. These where the beliefs I held more dearly then any other. These where the delusions of a foolish child.

CHAPTER 1: Jayden Keno

I waited in the alley behind the police station. I saw a man walk in who was dressed in nice, obviously expensive, clothing. Figured it'd be a nice little pay day. No normal person would even think of robing some one right behind the police station but, then again, I'm not exactly normal. My sword, a ninjato, at the ready, I felt his presence through the force. These people are strange. They exist entirely outside of the force, a feat that should be impossible. The only reason I can feel them is because their "aura" is similar enough to the force that I can sense them. In any case, he'd be walking out any second now and I'd be on him in an instant. True, my light saber would be more intimidating as no one on this planet had ever seen a weapon like it, and the ones who have didn't get to talk about it, but a three foot long, glowing blue blade tends to attract a little bit of attention. I've done this thousands of times since I came to this world all those years ago. It's not that I want to. I have to. But I don't not want to do it either. But I don't have time for that right now. He's exiting the building.

"I can't believe such a little girl could be so adept at combat." Professor Ozpin mused to himself. "I'm glad I have yet to see all the world has to show." He continued down the steps of the police station going over final preparations in his head when he felt something pull at him. Before he had a chance to see what it was he found himself being hurled in to the alley and suddenly had a blade to his throat. In other words just another night for him. He'd been in worse situations before so the blade didn't phase him, nor did the situation, but the person, on the other hand, did. There was something strange about him. He could feel the raw, untapped power emanating from the very core of his being. He'd seen a lot of strange things in his days as a hunter but this certainly was one of the stranger ones. He simply couldn't figure out what it was. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"Hand over you're money and any valuables you have and you can walk away" I told the guy. I didn't want to have to kill him but I needed some sort of incentive. "You seem to be mistaken" the silver haired man said. " I'm just a teacher. Why would I have any thing of value? You may wanna try the more high end district to the north." Tsk. Just great, a smart ass. "Don't be a moron. That scarfs obviously silk. Not exactly cheap. You expect me to believe you don't have anything of value? I'd hate to get the suit dirty. Don't do anything you'll regret." I pushed the blade closer to his throat just so that it touched but didn't penetrate. "I don't expect you to believe anything. But I know you don't want to do this." What the hell is this guy thinking? "If I didn't want to do this why is there a blade against your throat?" It's a valid question. I have a sword ready to kill him and he's saying I don't want to do it? What the hell is he thinking? And why do I get the felling he's right. The man began to speak again. "I'm not sure what it is but I can feel a strange power from you. Something I never felt before. I'm very intrigued." That's it. This man is clinically insane. Is he saying he can feel the force? Impossible. These people somehow lived outside of the force. No way he could sense it. "Please let me help you. I don't know why you're doing this but I can help. Just tell me you're story." Should I do it? I don't feel any deception from him. If what he says is true then maybe I can get a bed that isn't a gutter. A meal I don't have to kill why would he believe me? I can prove it to him quite easily. What would my master do? He'd be ashamed of what Ive become. I used to be a member of the Jedi order. Now I'm just a common criminal. Alright. I'll see where this goes.

Ozpin watched as he removed the sword sheathed it on his back. He listened as the child, no more then seventeen, told his bizarre tale of aliens and other worlds. And of the Republic. Of the brave, mystic knights who used to defend it, of which he had been one. He also told of how one of their own had betrayed them. Began to exterminate the knights. They where betrayed by the very Republic they had sworn to protect. He told of how he came to be on this planet. It was unbelievable. But it would explain why he couldn't identify his power, what he called the force. "Could you show me this thing you call 'the force'?" The child cautiously looked at a garbage can and extended his hand out. "I can't believe it. It's actually floating." He knew it'd be dangerous for him to be left on the streets. With this power any number of crime syndicates would love to get there hands on him. He could tell this isn't even a fraction of the forces true power. There was one thing to do. "I have an offer for you. How would you like to become a hunter?" Me? A hunter? "I thought you where just a teacher? Now your saying your a warrior? " the man, whom had Identified himself as being named ozpin, smiled. "I'm both actually. Im The head master of beacon academy. A school designed to teach people how to fight the Grimm. You have every right to say no. But if word of your power gets out no where on Remnant will be safe for you. Every crime organization will be after you. At beacon, you'll at least be surrounded by people who will be able to fight alongside you." He's right. It's a miracle I've been able to keep it a secret this long. But one screw up... "I guess I don't have a choice. Alright I'm in." Ozpin smiled. "excellent. Come to this address noon tomorrow." He handed me a piece of paper. "A ship will arrive to pick you and the other freshman up. Oh, what's your name by the ways?" I didn't want to tell him. It's dangerous on the street to tell just anyone you're name. But I'm not on the street anymore, am I? "Jayden. Jayden keno."

I arrived and boarded the ship. There are lots of people who will he attending beacon apparently. Theres a guy dressed in green who looks awfully depressed as an energetic girl talks to him. There's also a girl in red talking to a blonde haired girl. Apparently they where sisters. There's also a girl in black sitting in a Conner reading while in another, a blonde haired by with a sword is puking into a trash can. Poor guy must be air sick. I looked out side only to see the looming presence of beacon academy. It feels like I'm looking at the Jedi temple again. Like I'm looking at home.


End file.
